It Held Promise
by SleepyInChicago
Summary: Married more out of obligation than love, Elizabeth still holds him to cold contempt. Can Darcy - with unwanted help from Georgiana - change that? Do her smiles hold promise? Just another Lizzie/Darcy fic.
1. Prologue ish

**I never thought I'd be doing a P&P fanfic, considering the style and writing technique of the early 1800s. But, hey, here it is!  
><strong>**I tried my best.**

**All respective characters belong to Jane Austen, who wrote the fabulous Pride and Prejudice. I'm not yet sure if I'm going to introduce any OC's.**

**All reviews at all times are always welcome. I thrive on your praise and criticism, so be sure to leave your feedback! :)**

* * *

><p>The late evening sun had begun to set due west, streaming into the vast windows at Pemberley, casting yellow-orange glares onto the surface of a grand table. At the head of such a table sat one Fitzwilliam Darcy, as always, with a newspaper creating a barrier between himself and the fairly recently anointed Mrs. Darcy.<p>

Elizabeth busied herself by clearing the table from the dinner dishes. Darcy absolutely abhorred his wife doing what he considered 'meaningless chores', but did them she would, one of the many small acts of defiance she displayed against him.

She went about this in silence; neither she nor Darcy had any inclination to spark up a conversation. Finding himself rather intrigued this evening, he allowed the newspaper to fold over so that he could watch her collect up the dishes. In that instant, her gaze shifted from that of the table up to Darcy.

For a moment, just a brief moment, green eyes met brown, and he thought he saw the faintest of faint smiles pass across his wife's lips. The gesture took him by nothing less than surprise, as their manners toward each other during the previous week hadn't been exactly civil.

But it was just a smile. A barely there smile. It didn't make things suddenly better, and it didn't change anything.

But it was a smile. And it held promise. It held promise that she might yet find herself capable of regarding him in a pleasant manner if nothing else.

Overtaken by the moment, he placed the newspaper upon the table and stood in one swift motion; this action caught her attention.

"Allow me to help you."

The surprise was obvious across her every facial feature. "I thank you, Mr. Darcy, but I am very capable of-"

"I insist," said he, gently taking a plate out of her hand.

Another small smile. A glimmer of hope.


	2. Agreeing To Matrimony

**So this isn't the greatest thing on the universe ever, but it seemed like an extremely condensed background version of P&P to me.  
><strong>**It kind of is...I mean, it's sorta...it's...ah, shut up.**

**All respective characters belong to Jane Austen, who wrote the fabulous Pride and Prejudice novel. I'm not yet sure if I'm going to introduce any OC's.**

**All reviews at all times are always welcome. I thrive on your praise and criticism, so be sure to leave your feedback! :)**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Bennet's utter contempt of Mr. Darcy was no secret, and on no occasion did anyone attempt to make it so. The story was one often retold, the telling of which seemed to increase in frequency when the announcement of their engagement began to circulate.<p>

The wedding planning of Elizabeth's sister, Jane, to Darcy's closest acquaintance, one Mr. Charles Bingley, was already fast underway when Mrs. Bennet was told of the second eldest Miss. Bennet's engagement.

Mrs. Bennet was in a frenzy; youngest daughter married, eldest two engaged, she couldn't image such good luck! Though she didn't have such tender feelings toward Mr. Darcy as she did Mr. Bingley, the prospects of Mr. Darcy's wealth were enough for her to overlook the harsh feelings and welcome him as her son-in-law.

Miss. Elizabeth Bennet was not so easily persuaded by money as her mother, and no amount of money Mr. Darcy could lay before her would change her ill regard of him.

This very fact was not lost on her mother, who urged her daughter not to be so foolish to throw another man to the wind. "Headstrong, foolish girl" was repeated several times over the course of the conversation Darcy overheard – or, rather, eavesdropped on. He couldn't help but to inquire to hear the course of such a conversation.

When the conversation concluded, and Mrs. and Miss. Bennet exited the drawing room, Darcy tried as much possible to look as if he _hadn't_ been listening at the door, though the stare he received from the latter woman revealed he was very much caught.

"Mr. Darcy, if I may request a private audience with you," said Elizabeth in icy resentment, not looking at whom she was speaking.

"Of course Miss. Bennet."

The Mrs. Bennet left the room with an air of decided excitement, leaving Darcy watching his companion with a profound interest, and Elizabeth determined to look anywhere except at Darcy.

Taking the incentive, Darcy said, "I trust you have heard of our arraignment."

"Indeed."

"So, is it set? Do you consent to matrimony?"

After a moment's hesitance, Elizabeth's air turned dark, and gravely she stated, "I suppose. I have caused Mama enough stress and have been the sole infliction of pain on her nerves, and find myself obligated. Under normal circumstances, I would not be so easily persuaded, but I fear what the family would endure if I declined. But let it be known, Mr. Darcy, that this will be a marriage in name only, for I will never emotionally nor physically be your wife."

Though the sentiments expressed were ones of which he was already well aware, their being spoken aloud in such a manner so devoid of any civility stung like a slap to the face. Something similar to anger sneaked itself into his voice as he replied, "As you wish, Miss. Bennet."

And so it was. After a rather short engagement, the two were married merely months after Jane and Bingley, and soon returned to Darcy's estate of Pemberley.

While Pemberley was grand in its appearance and nothing short of the praise it received, to Elizabeth, its best aspect was simply the sheer number of rooms in which she may be away from Mr. Darcy.

It seemed clear to him after a time of five months that his attempts to find his way into her good graces were going in vain; his civility met with icy retorts, kind words met with cold contempt. He let his attempts gradually reduce in frequency until they altogether stopped.

Very simply, he could't be bothered to keep up a kindness when its recipient was so unwilling to receive it.


	3. Unwelcome George Wickham

**I'm so indescribably happy to see that people do enjoy my story. :D  
>I want to thank the person who mentioned wanting to know the reason behind Darcy asking for marriage, because, in complete honesty, I hadn't even thought of a reason. So thank you, and I will now get thinking on a reason that sounds Darcy-ish. :)<br>I changed things up from the novel; the debts of Wickham's that Darcy paid off is changed to a loan of money which Wickham must repay. I liked how it sounded.  
>This is an extremely awkward chapter, and I apologize.<strong>

**All characters are Jane Austen's property, and always, let me know your thoughts! :) **

* * *

><p>Early one morning, shortly after the sun had risen, Darcy wandered about his estate, deep in thoughts even he couldn't articulate. He thought deeply, and perhaps with too much detail, on the inevitable downfall of his marriage; surely it was inevitable. He had thought, by now, there would be some turn in countenance, any slight turn for the positive. He'd take just a smile, or a look with warm expression. The only one awake at such an hour, he passed by Elizabeth's room several times, satisfying himself in the notion that she was well. Soon after, he found he wasn't alone, for a certain George Wickham had come to call. At the sight of the man, he made very little efforts to conceal his contempt.<p>

"Mr. Darcy," said Wickham, bowing more out of propriety than civility.

"What is your business here? You are not due for a sennight."

"I understood Miss. Elizabeth Bennet to be among your company and requested to speak with her."

Darcy chuckled almost dryly. "I regret to inform you that Miss. Bennet is still asleep. It is nearly 6 in the morning, you see."

"No matter. I will call upon her later."

As Wickham made move to the door, Darcy decided to clear the ill-intentions he knew were in Wickham's thoughts.

"I see now as good a time as any to inform you, Mr. Wickham, that the Miss. Bennet you are inquiring of recently became Mrs. Darcy. With regret I also reveal," continued he, with not a vague inclination of any true regret, "that I do not wish you to be alone in the company of my wife, therefore you should not find yourself in need to call upon my estate. Taken in your marriage to the youngest Miss. Bennet, you had no reason to make your presence here in the first place."

"Yes indeed, my own marriage," said Wickham in a gravely manner. "That is of no consequence. If I should inquire upon the company of _Mrs. Darcy_, I see no reason why I should not be granted such a request."

"Because the fact remains that she is now my wife. If I do not wish you to see her, then you shall not," said Darcy with a tongue slightly more forked than had been Wickham's, attempting not to obtain the appearance of composure he ought have.

"In all due respect, even your pride cannot believe that Miss. Elizabeth is truly in love with you."

"You must forget, Mr. Wickham, that while Elizabeth, at present, is not aware of your true nature, I am, and have no scruples in bringing light upon the subject and revealing to her the whole of your truly wicked character. Don't rest too much in her positive favor of you."

Wickham looked to his words as no less than challenge and thusly stated, "While that may be, if I am intent on seeing her, I shall."

"Then you must also forget that you are very much indebted to me and that I have no issue in calling back on my loan and demanding the remaining money at once. For once, I apply to your sense of propriety, if you should have any remaining, that you keep your distance from my Elizabeth. I have more power over you than you wish to admit, and you would do well to remember it. I must ask you to leave now."

Another mock bow to the master of Pemberley, and Wickham continued, "Indeed, I _am_ much indebted to you. But should you do such and recall the loan, you will find yourself disappointed, as I have neither the means nor the resources of repaying you."

"I now request you leave my home immediately and take care not to return."

Wickham obliged, and left Darcy standing amid his thoughts again. He knew with the shade of Wickham's character, that would certainly not be the last anyone saw of George Wickham at Pemberley.


	4. Darcy Argues and Georgiana Eavesdrops

**Okay, I promise, promise, promise a thousand times over that at this very moment I'm writing about the terms and conditions that Darcy wanted to marry Elizabeth on. Promise.  
>I find this chapter here a very suitable lead-in to the conditions and such, and it also starts to outline Georgiana's (perhaps unwanted) involvement with the LizzieDarcy marriage.**

**Etc, etc, you've heard this all before: Jane Austen owns the characters, and I own the actions they are currently taking. If a person can own the actions of a literary character.  
>As always, feedback and reviews are much loved and appreciated by all of you! :)<strong>

***Note: I edited this a bit, because it was pointed out to me it was strange for Darcy to ask Lizzie if she knew Wickham. He is, after all, married to her sister! I totally didn't even realize.***

* * *

><p>The sounds of the pianoforte flowed through the house, delivered by the very capable hands of Miss. Georgiana Darcy, with a captured audience in Elizabeth.<p>

A rather accomplished girl of nearly seventeen, Miss. Darcy played beautifully, fingers moving over the instrument with decided mastery; her audience leaned against its polished side and listened intently, occasioning some praise once she finished her piece.

Georgiana closed the pianoforte, broadly smiling at her sister-in-law.

"Oh, Miss. Elizabeth, I am truly glad you liked it."

"How could I not? You play exquisitely. It is always a pleasure to hear you."

Overjoyed at her praise, Georgiana stood and embraced Elizabeth, then quickly exited the room.

Miss. Darcy was the only such Darcy with whom Elizabeth had good relations and a positive regard. Shortly thereafter, Mr. Darcy entered as Elizabeth sat to play a piece herself.

"Pardon me. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all sir," said Elizabeth, neither in an icy nor warm voice, but rather one of unattached emotion.

"I wish to speak with you on something."

"As you wish."

"If I am not mistaken, you have the acquaintance of George Wickham, yes?"

"Clearly, you forget that he is married to my sister."

In hindsight, it was fairly a stupid question to ask, but unfortunately, Darcy wasn't quite thinking logically after Wickham's appearance; he was thinking more on emotion, if he thought at all.

"Right, right. Of course. When have you seen him last?"

"More than two months previous, I believe. When we last traveled to Longbourn, in Meryton."

Darcy was silent, as well as Elizabeth, who gently plucked a key or two on the pianoforte. After a moment, she questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"He called upon you earlier," said he, with even Elizabeth hearing so possessive a tone in his voice.

"Indeed? Then do you know of his lodgings in Derbyshire? Perhaps I shall return the kindness now."

"No," said Darcy, with far more force than he had hoped. This quickly angered Elizabeth, replacing her indifference with the return of her cold contempt of him.

"No?" said Elizabeth with pure incredulity.

"I do not wish you to be in the company of Mr. Wickham absent of myself."

The former Miss. Bennet stood abruptly, utter despise of her companion visible.

"Excuse me, _sir_, but what right do you hold to instruct me on who I shall and shall not be in company with?"

"I am your husband. _That_ is my right."

"Then, with all due respect to your husbandly rights, I decline to comply with your wish."

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear enough: I forbid your seeing Mr. Wickham on any account." The force of his voice caused Elizabeth to recoil slightly, but by no means did she back down.

"Husband or not, Mr. Darcy, you have _no_ right to forbid me to see anyone. Does your jealously of that man know no bounds?"

That struck a cord within Darcy, and his escalation of anger reached no end.

"My jealously of George Wickham, you say," said Darcy, surprisingly calmly for the length of anger that resided below the surface.

"Do not believe for a moment that I have forgotten your actions toward him."

For a brief moment, Darcy considered confessing the whole of the truth to Elizabeth then and there, but quickly thought the better of it.

"Do not take me for such a fool, Mrs. Darcy."

For the first moment in the whole of their marriage, Darcy felt scarcely more than irreversible guilt. Quite surely, if any such dreadful thing were to occur to Elizabeth while in the company of Wickham, the blame would fall upon him for having not confessed the truth.

"I believe I have nothing more to say on the matter," said Darcy, to company who had long previous stopped listening.

Darcy exited, walking out into the hall. A sound of music followed him out, or rather, more angry plucking than actual music. He scarcely noticed his sister following him until she tugged on his sleeve. Taking his arm, she asked, "Why do you and Miss. Elizabeth fight so?"

"Georgiana, dear, were you listening at our door?"

"Yes."

"You well know that it is wrong to do so."

"Brother, you are avoiding my question."

Darcy was silent as he lead his sister down a flight of steps, hoping such silence would put a stop to Georgiana's curiosity. That wasn't the case, however.

"Do you not love Miss. Elizabeth?"

"Quite the opposite, my dear sister. Very much the opposite."

"Then why do you fight so?" asked Georgiana again. "Hardly a day goes by when you two do not."

"I appreciate your concern Georgiana, but it is not a matter in which you should involve yourself."

"It is a shame, when two people who love each other as much as you say Miss. Elizabeth and yourself do..."

"Georgiana, please. That is quite enough."

"I apologize, but it really is such a shame. Soul mates should not fight."

"Now I never said any thing such as soul mates."

"But when two people so well matched..."

"I'm not speaking further on this matter with you."

Georgiana let go of her brother's arm, and skipped ahead a few paces before turning around again. "I still say you should make more of an effort to _not_ fight, rather than making excuses _to_ fight."

Luckily, that was all Georgiana had to say on the matter, and her last words echoed through Darcy's thoughts, which, of late, seemed to make him their slave. Immoveable from the spot, he dwelt hard on what his sister had to say. He concluded she shared her opinion far too readily for a girl of sixteen.


	5. Blackmailing Marriage?

**So, my thought process changed dramatically a couple of times while writing this:  
><strong>**At first, I thought this was rather slimy of Mr. Darcy.  
><strong>**Then, I decided _blackmail_ was the wrong way to describe it, but still a bit slimy.  
>And then, after the umpteenth rereading, I realized that this seemed rather nice than anything slimy.<br>But I said it'd come, and here it is!  
>I added more mystery that'll need more explaining in later chapters.<br>One of the few I'll be telling from Lizzie's POV. **

**You know the drill, I'm sure I don't have to go through it again. Comment, comment please. :)**

* * *

><p>A frightful Mrs. Bennet and an extremely apprehensive Miss. Bennet stood outside her father's study; the whole of the Bennet family – excluding maybe Lydia, who hardly found herself concerned with her family's endeavors any more – had been anxiously waiting for this moment. Depending on the Bennet, though, the anxiety was felt for far different reasons. Mr. Darcy requested private conference with Mr. Bennet, who readily took him into the study, keeping the conversation much hushed as to avoid the ever curious ears of Kitty.<p>

Seeming to sense her sister's unease, Jane took Elizabeth aside for a brief talk.

"Are you quite alright?"

"I'm as well as to be expected. You must know of Mr. Darcy's business here."

"Indeed, I do believe I have a good idea. But Lizzie dear, I beg you give him at least one chance. I am sure in time you will find him quite agreeable."

"I can assure that is never going to happen."

"Do not allow your prejudice to ruin any chances of happiness you have with him."

"How is it possible that I can ruin chances that do not exist from the start?"

Even Jane's angelic countenance couldn't come up with a reasonable response to reply with. After a matter of minutes, their guest exited Mr. Bennet's study amid giggles from the two youngest Bennets, and Elizabeth's father beckoned her and her mother into the study after him.

"Did he make an offer of marriage?" was Mrs. Bennet's first question, spoken in a shrill, excited tone. While the simple tone of voice grated through Elizabeth, it was Mr. Bennet's answer in the affirmative that made Elizabeth shiver.

Of course, it made Mrs. Bennet indescribably and incandescently happy, but Elizabeth went directly to her father in an attempt to plead her case.

"Papa, please, I hope you made no answer for me."

"Of course not dear. I would not be so bold."

"Elizabeth, dear, but of course your answer is yes," said Mrs. Bennet, in a tone akin to that of warning.

"Mother, I have my own voice and I do wish to use it."

"There are...conditions, however," said Mr. Bennet.

"Conditions?" questioned Elizabeth, enraged.

"I suppose 'conditions' was an incorrect term. Perhaps I should just explain the whole of Mr. Darcy and I's conversation."

"Please do Mr. Bennet."

"Yes, do. I am quite curious to hear it," said Elizabeth, crossing her arms in indignation.

"I must begin by saying, Lizzie dear, that Mr. Darcy spoke quite highly of you. There is a very clear sign of his attachment to you, and his wishes to keep your family in good condition after I pass only confirm that."

"I do not understand you."

"Mr. Darcy expressed that, only upon consent, he would supply Mary and Kitty, the two with the least prospect of attracting a suitor (words of Mr. Darcy's, my dear), a generous sum of money that they shall live on."

"'The two with the least prospect of attracting a suitor'?" repeated Elizabeth in mortification.

"Do not interrupt your father, child," said Mrs. Bennet, who was very intent on hearing the end of Mr. Darcy's terms.

Elizabeth apologized for her interruption, and her father continued, "even I cannot deny that Mary and Kitty have not had any suitors take a serious interest in them. Furthermore, upon my passing, he will be sure to provide a comfortable living for your mother and sisters, should they be in need of it."

"And this is only upon consent of marriage?"

"Indeed."

"Mr. Darcy attempts to win my favor by _blackmailing _me?"

"He has also agreed to pay off the whole of Mr. Wickham debts, and also the debts that Lydia has accumulated through the whole of these past four months, though with that, he did stress _that_ would require repayment from them."

"No. Absolutely, unequivocally no."

Mrs. Bennet let out a shrill noise of unhappiness, and in the same shrill tone, stated, "you headstrong, foolish girl! Why would you deny another man who will so willingly provide a home for us after your father is dead! Surely Mr. Collins would send us out upon then, and without Mr. Darcy's kindness, we would have nothing!"

Through her mother's pleadings, Elizabeth applied to her father: "Please, Papa, you cannot possibly think this to be a good arraignment."

Mr. Bennet clasped his hands together, and once his wife stopped shouting, stated simply, "Lizzie, I myself am quite taken with Mr. Darcy. I find him to be a charming young man, and I could not think of any one more worthy for you, dear, and we would not be discussing this matter had I thought him to be any less. His additional terms are there to provide security for your family, not to blackmail, as you are so inclined to think."

"Papa..." attempted Elizabeth, in a tone less vehemently opposed than before.

With help from the shrill cries of her mother, Elizabeth could feel her sense of propriety take over her sensibilities, and her want to supply her family with a comfortable living inclined her to accept Mr. Darcy's terms, however uneasy they made her feel.

After exiting her father's study and heading into the drawing room to confide the whole of the tale with Jane, her dearest sister expressed the same sentiments as those their father did, and did not take the thought of his offers as _blackmail_ to be very reasonable on Elizabeth's part.

"It is clear he has an immense attachment to you, Lizzie," said Jane, "even Charles expressed that he saw a sign of preferment for you in Mr. Darcy. I find his terms very reasonable, and I cannot fathom why you do not."

"Of course, dear Jane; all the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. But you have not heard of Mr. Darcy like I have, especially on accounts from Mr. Wickham, and I see nothing reasonable in attempting to use the prospects of turning my family out of their home in order to entice me into matrimony."

"Oh, I do not sense that he would turn out our family if you did not agree."

"He expressed no desire in helping our family in the past; in fact, he even found our family wanting in connections. Yet, now, with no forewarning, he is requesting my hand, desiring to put our family in good rights, and father has absolutely no objections? Not a one? It's far too suspicious."

"I will give you right on that account, but his offers suggest nothing short of security, and I see nothing amiss."

"You must wish me to express the 'all the world are good and agreeable in your eyes' again."

Jane smiled playfully at her sister, took her by the arm and lead her to the window, where they both stood silently for moments before their mother burst excitedly into the room, exclaiming about her good fortune.


	6. Georgiana Gets Ideas

**And now Miss. Georgiana Darcy begins to think she must start playing Cupid for her brother and Lizzie.  
>To clear any confusion, I do have Mrs. Jane Bingley expecting a little child.<br>Now wouldn't a Jane and Bingley baby be just absolutely adorable?**

**As always, I wanna know of your opinions! :)**

* * *

><p>Like the many days previous, this day started off as unvaried as ever: after a breakfast gone about in abject silence, Elizabeth traveled the distance of nearly five miles to Lambton to call upon her sister. Once returning, Darcy inquired upon the condition of Mrs. Bingley and receiving an answer in forced civility, returned to his newspaper, feeling his patience wearing ever thinner. After an eerily long silence, the newspaper was snatched from his hand, and his legs pushed off the stool they rested on. Georgiana planted herself on the stool, smiling rather mischievously.<p>

"Is there something you require, Georgiana?"

"No, nothing."

"Then may I have the newspaper back?"

Taking the time to fold the newspaper with unwavering care, she stood up slightly, placed the paper on the stool and sat back down.

"You could have just said no."

"How is Miss. Jane?"

"Elizabeth says she is fairing well. Just the normal aches and pains."

"It is exciting, is it not, awaiting on the arrival of a child?"

"I suppose."

His tone was deadpan, devoid of any emotion, except maybe that of boredom, but that didn't damper Georgiana's enthusiasm.

"Does it not make you want to have children of your own?"

"Not in the slightest."

Appearing to have not heard his previous comment, Georgiana continued, "Oh, I would so love to have a little niece. Or a nephew. Would that not be wonderful, Fitzwilliam, to have a son, an heir! Such a house as this needs an heir...and perhaps more of people to fill it up."

"Your lack of subtlety is nearly alarming, Georgiana dear. Had I not know you any better, I would say your lack of subtlety is rather impertinent."

At this moment, she stood and this time sat on the arm of her brother's chair. "Oh, do not be so daft, brother! For surely you must consider to have children with Miss. Elizabeth."

Had she said this months ago, her words would have given him pause; now, the idea rather...repulsed him.

"I can promise you, that is not likely to happen."

Georgiana sighed in an exasperated manner, her enthusiastic manner seeming to be broken. "Do not say that so quickly, for you do not know what can happen in a year or two."

"I am fairly certain I do know," said Darcy, gently patting his sister's arm. With that he stood up and took his newspaper back.

"And do remember that you must practice today as well," said Darcy while exiting the room, and left Georgiana very determined to change her brother's mind.


	7. Georgiana Plays Cupid

**I think I may be developing a plot here! Or something akin to a plot!**

**Anyway, thanks to all you people who review because you guys are awesome. Continue to do so! :)**

* * *

><p>It was that very evening when Darcy discovered just the lengths Georgiana would go through for something she held a passion for. After she pushed him into his best dress and proceeded to refuse to let him out of his bedchambers for half an hour, she finally led him out by his arm.<p>

"Georgiana, _what_ is the meaning of this?"

Immediately she hushed him, and Darcy, finding himself slightly intrigued, fell silent at her request. She led him to the dinner table, which was set with meticulous care, and forcefully pushed him down into a seat.

"Now, wait right here. Do not dare move an inch!"

Now he felt extremely intrigued. So he stayed where he was put, admiring the food set out before him, until Georgiana returned, beaming proudly, with Elizabeth at her side. The deep purple gown Elizabeth wore clung to her body in the most flattering way, and Darcy used all his self-will to prevent himself from staring. Maybe the idea of having kids with her _wasn't_ so repulsive after all...

As his wife took the seat opposite him, his sister took it upon herself to light the extra candles on the table and began to serve the food.

"I took the liberty of preparing dinner for you tonight," said Georgiana excitedly.

"You cooked this?"

"Well, with the help of Mrs. Reynolds. Otherwise I might have set the house on fire."

When she finished serving, she took a step back and smiled.

"Are you not joining us?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, no. I ate earlier with Mrs. Reynolds. Enjoy."

And with that, she left the couple to sit in increasing uncomfortable silence, before Elizabeth broke out into laughter.

"She is very...bold."

"But with only," here Darcy paused to stand up and blow out the extra candles, "the very best intentions."

Elizabeth smiled brightly down at her plate, picking up her fork.

"Well, shall we eat then?"

"Really?"

"Quite. It would be a shame to let such good food go to waste," said Elizabeth. Then, seeming to reflect upon something, continued, "I have had the honor, on occasion, of enjoying something that Miss. Darcy had prepared. I cannot say anything wanting."

"Truly? I must be honest, I have not had that honor previous."

"Then there is no better time than now," said she, smiling.

They continued with amiable conversation through the rest of their meal, occasioning praise to its creator. Elizabeth responded to Darcy's questions with unfaltering agreeability, even hazarding a question or so of her own. The Darcys learned more about the other in the one hour and a half meal than they had in the whole of their marriage, and Darcy found himself reluctant to end the evening. While clearing off the dishes, Darcy noticed Elizabeth steal a couple casual glances in his direction.

"Something on your mind, Miss. Elizabeth?"

"Tonight was...tolerable."

"Only tolerable?"

"Enjoyable, even."

Darcy smirked at Elizabeth's teasing tone of voice. "I'm glad I provided you with a barely tolerable evening, then."

"Ah, I did say enjoyable, did I not?"

"Yes, that you did."

"I do look forward to another one of these evenings. Perhaps Miss. Darcy has another scheme in mind."

Her words caught Darcy very much off guard, and found himself unable to form a coherent sentence. They continued on in silence, with the two occasionally catching the others eye and sharing a small smile; just when he had about given up. Maybe Georgiana knew_ just_ what she had been doing.


	8. Charles and Jane Bingley

**You guys are seriously the sweetest ever. Thank you _so_ much for your encouraging words. You're all the best. :)  
>Please, continue to do me the favor. :) <strong>

**Now, stuff's gonna go down at said ball mentioned at the end of the chapter. Be prepared.**

* * *

><p>The month passed by as an uneventful one, save a couple of visits by Bingley and his sisters, though they weren't memorable enough to stand out. The civility Elizabeth showed during their 'date' did not increase, but nor did it decrease; she remained rather pleasant, and Darcy often found himself wondering what brought about this sudden change. Though he did not often wonder long, for he certainly wasn't going to question a positive change. Whatever Georgiana had intended seemed to succeed, however temporarily it may be.<p>

The month passed, and before long, the eve of Bingley and Jane's first year of marriage approached. The family – all except maybe Lydia and her husband, whose presence would certainly not be missed by Darcy in the slightest – would be gathered at the Bingley's estate in Lambton, which they three months previous had settled into. Bingley had very much take to the atmosphere of the area, and the relative closeness of Jane to her sister sold them on the estate, and shortly thereafter, they moved in. Upon arriving to the estate, Elizabeth and Georgiana quickly took to Jane, and Bingley took the opportunity to escort Darcy around.

"I must say, I never foresaw you deserting Netherfield so soon after resettling."

"Oh, no, I do not see it deserting. Jane's whims change ever so quickly that I am sure we will be back ere long."

"What prompted the move?"

Bingley took care to dust the cover of a book with his sleeve before responding. "I do believe Janey found the closeness to her mother...unbearable, as it may, though I am sure she would never reveal as much."

"No, I am quite confident she would not."

"Despite being with child, I find Jane to be _more_ agreeable than ever. She hardly ever argues a point with me any more."

"That may be, but it is probably more for your sensibilities than hers."

"That is highly likely. If she was not so calm as she is, I might have gone out of my mind by now."

"She is in your very capable hands, Bingley."

His smile brightened. "I do like to think so."

Bingley concluded his tour in the gardens outside his estate. "Jane takes impeccable care of these gardens. Every day, she is out here, tending to the flowers and pulling weeds. She refuses to let a day go by where she does not."

Darcy's friend continued to sing praises on his wife's attention to the garden, but did not do so for very long before inquiring on Darcy's own estate.

"As well as to be expected. There is often music about, with Georgiana's constant practicing, and I do believe she is quite coming along in the kitchen," answered Darcy.

"And yourself and Elizabeth?"

"I would say...rather the same."

A look passed over Bingley's face, one of which Darcy barely caught, but it spoke volumes to just how apparent the tension between the young couple was; a tension that, though slowly fading away, still lingered about in the air. Bingley didn't give the conversation a chance to tend in that direction, though.

"We plan to hold a ball in a sennight, if you will still be visiting..."

Bingley didn't even have to finish his question, for Darcy answered, "We'd be honored to attend, of course."


	9. Wickham And A Ball

**I apologize for the going about the weekend updateless. I had a busier weekend than I had anticipated! But here it is, back with popular demand! (So okay not really.)  
>Tennbourgh is the Bingley's estate, a name that I made up because it sounded good. I had meant for more <em>drama<em> here but this is how it turned out.**

**Enjoy and, as always, leave your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>With the ball in his thoughts, the week seemed to flash by quite unnoticed. Bingley promised the ball would be a small one; though 'small' in Bingley's world meant something entirely different in Darcy's. But, small by either standard, or not, Bingley had just the nature to make every one feel as though it were a big city ball – the music, the dress, the food. Tennbourgh had a decently sized ballroom and was plenty enough for the small, thought possibly more than Bingley had intended, crowd.<p>

Bingley greeted each Darcy as they came in, and Georgiana immediately inquired upon Jane – the young Darcy had taken much of a liking to her.

"Thither, speaking with Caroline."

"Oh. Thank you."

With a small curtsey, Georgiana headed over to speak with them, but not before casting a look over her shoulder.

"How are you this evening, Mrs. Darcy?" inquired Bingley.

"I am well, thank you. We have much anticipated this ball, and it does not disappoint."

Bingley grinned sheepishly. "Thank you. I find private balls to be much pleasanter than those public, though I always enjoy a good ball."

"I am sure it is to be a wonderfully pleasant evening."

"I thank you again. If you will excuse me, I shall go see how Jane is fairing."

After giving him leave to do as such, Darcy watched his sister intently, searching for any sign of unease, and found none. Her excitement was apparent, her enthusiasm boundless.

"My companion is oddly silent."

Darcy had been hardly aware of Elizabeth at his side.

"Lost in thought.

"Okay, then I shall leave you to them."

It wasn't terribly unusual for Darcy to stand solitary at a ball, and this one found the same. Finally feeling restless, Darcy approached his wife, who chatted animatedly with her sister, and held out his hand.

"May I have the honor of the next dance?"

Her eyes flicked from his hand to face, and finally to Jane, who smiled encouragingly; for a moment, Darcy was very sure she would flatly refuse him.

Then she took his hand, and said, "of course."

He led her to the floor, and they took their places across from the other. They were silent until Elizabeth began, "I found Jane to be in much higher spirits than yesterday."

"That is good to hear."

"I do believe it was caused by an appalling lack of sleep."

"Ah, yes. Bingley did mention she was getting a frightfully little amount of it."

"I do feel for Jane, poor thing," said Elizabeth, taking a glance to her sister. "And she's going to get little more once the child arrives, I am afraid."

"Indeed. I do remember the first year after Georgiana arrived. There was nary a quiet moment."

At that moment, the young girl of whom they were just speaking ran up to her brother, interrupting their dance. Her skin was ghostly white, and she was stammering to find her words.

"What ever is the matter dear?"

"Brother, I...I wish to leave now."

"Georgiana, what is wrong?" asked Elizabeth, concerned, putting her hand on Georgiana's arm; the younger took the opportunity to throw herself into Elizabeth's arm.

Darcy didn't need to apply to his sister to understand the source of her distress, for when he looked up to search the room, his eyes met those of Wickham's, and it immediately became painfully (quite literally) obvious as to why she was currently hiding with her face buried into Elizabeth's shoulder. Scarcely taking the time to excuse himself, he went directly up to Wickham. Both Darcy and Wickham stood silently, Darcy clicking his heels against the floor. It felt as if the room had gone entirely silent, as if were on him and Wickham, standing at odds against the other. In a moment of acknowledgment, Wickham inclined his head slightly, and the people and sounds once again returned to Darcy; he had regained the sense he couldn't remember losing.

"I am fairly surprised to see you here, Darcy."

"And I can say the very same."

"How is your sister?"

The cold, self-satisfied smirk that turned up at the corners of Wickham's quite literally chilled Darcy right to his bones.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing in want of propriety."

"With you, that is something I highly doubt. What did you say to her?"

"I assure you, it was nothing shameful," said Wickham, in a voice hardly convincing of his sincerity.

Darcy took a few steps toward Wickham and lowered his voice as much as he could to ensure it would still be heard over the music and laughter, and began, "there is not a possible way you could bring more shame upon yourself."

Much luckily for Wickham, Lydia came bounding up just then, attaching herself to her husband's side, thusly preventing Darcy from doing something he might end up regretting.

"Oh, hello Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Lydia giddily, seemingly as an afterthought.

"Hello Lydia."

"Have you seen Jane? Mother said she is with child. It is an exciting thought, but I always expected it to be me falling pregnant first."

At this thought, Wickham appeared to roll his eyes.

"Jane is with Elizabeth." Darcy gestured over his shoulder.

"Oh, I see them! Come Wickham, let us speak with them."

Darcy felt relief as Lydia escorted Wickham away, regaining his composure and turned around to see Georgiana pull Elizabeth away from the crowd just as Lydia found Jane and made conversation, seeming to speak with great excitement. Darcy followed the path his sister took, hoping Wickham hadn't rekindled the feelings of despair he created all those months ago. If so, Darcy may just have to take the matter of Wickham into his own hands; there would be no happy party involved if that were to happen.


	10. The Truth Is Revealed

**It's about time this happened, huh?  
><strong>**I sense this is about to wind down, as much as I can do so.**

**As a side note, slightly unrelated to the story yet related, we are reading P&P in my English class; so far everyone dislikes Darcy and loves Wickham. HE'S GOT THE ENTIRE CLASS FOOLED.  
>I published this earlier, but apparently it hadn't gone through? <strong>

**Anyway, enjoy and leave your thoughts! :) **

* * *

><p>Dreading any further conversation with Wickham, Georgiana hastily pulled Elizabeth from the crowd, amid slight protest from the latter woman.<p>

"What ever is the matter?" asked Elizabeth once given the opportunity.

"I am sorry to drag you away, Miss. Elizabeth, but I required good company."

"Calm down. Tell me, what is wrong?"

"Mr. Wickham."

"What of him?"

Stammering for her words again, though for very different reasons, Georgiana started, "Do you not know of his connection with our family?"

Elizabeth visibly angered. "Yes, Wickham had spoken at length with me about said connection..."

"And no doubt he told you of some ill-treatment on our side."

"Indeed he has. Though I apply no blame to you, Georgiana..."

Interrupting Elizabeth again, Georgiana began telling her story with much emotion, "I beg you, apply no blame either to my brother," ignoring Elizabeth's look of complete confusion, she continued, "Mr. Wickham has been a part of our family for longer than I have been alive. He and brother, I believe, were at the least mutual acquaintances, and I greatly enjoyed his company, for a time. Father loved Mr. Wickham possibly more than either of us, and it was not secret. But this I am sure you heard from him, and as much is true. Here is where I am sure the accounts will differ. Upon our father's death, he had left Mr. Wickham a decent sum of money (the exact amount of which I am unaware), hoping that Mr. Wickham would choose profession in church. Half a year from his own father's death, he wrote to Fitzwilliam looking for more immediate payment than what he had been benefited by Father. So brother agreed, and Mr. Wickham denounced ties from the church and received three thousand pounds. He lived in the city, I believe, under a pretense of studying law, he idled away his money, gambling, of that nature. Some years later, he wrote to brother again, requesting the living that Father promised him, set on getting ordained, and was sure brother would not find his request unreasonable. Brother rightly refused to do so, and Mr. Wickham's attitude toward our family (specifically Fitzwilliam) turned hostile."

She took a deep breath and finally stopped pacing around the room. Now she looked to Elizabeth, who appeared wholly overwhelmed.

"But she has not revealed the whole truth."

Georgiana was not alarmed by her brother's voice, though Elizabeth clearly was.

"Pardon me, I apologize for intruding. This is a topic which I felt I had some share."

"There's more to this?" asked Elizabeth in a barely audible voice.

"I am afraid so."

"I did not wish to speak of it.," said Georgiana.

"Understandable. May I?"

After a brief hesitation, the young lady nodded.

"From then, it was a few months until we heard another from him. Perhaps it was two summers ago, Georgiana went to Ramsgate with a Mrs. Younge, and thither went Wickham. He proved himself to be an acquaintance of Mrs. Younge, and through such deceitful charm, persuaded my sister into fancying herself in love, and consenting to elopement."

Georgiana froze at the recollection, and harder tried to block the memories from resurfacing. Still Elizabeth remained silent, so Darcy continued:

"I joined them shortly before the intended elopement, and Georgiana confessed the whole to me. I wrote to Wickham, and he left thereafter, leaving a very distraught fifteen-year-old girl as a result. Undoubtedly, his chief objective was her fortune, thirty thousand pounds, though I am sure the thought of revenging himself on me_ did not_ lessen the idea."

They three stood in a rather thoughtful silence, with faint music from the ball wafting in; Darcy then embraced his sister, who gratefully fell against him.

"I am sorry to have to recount it."

Speaking naught any more on the subject, she said, "I do wish to leave now."

"Of course dear."


	11. The Darcys Make Nice

**I can't for the life of me remember when I last updated, and I'm terribly sorry if it's been a while. I was in an accident a few days ago and received a concussion as a parting gift, and I've been a little high and loopy on pain meds since. So I also apologize if this chapter reflects that. And it's nearly two in the morning here now, soooo.  
><strong>**But I do deliver, and he's the moment we have all (or least I have) been waiting for! It's not over yet, I promise. There's more drama to come.**

**Thank you to all of those who leave their kind words and lovely reviews, and I apply to those who have not yet to reveal their thoughts! :)**

* * *

><p>Very graciously, Jane brought Georgiana up to her room, and kept with her until she was fast asleep.<p>

"I am sure she will be very fine for the rest of the evening. If you wish, you are more than welcome to stay for breakfast. We will make the carriage ready for your departure," said Jane, speaking her words with a tiredness.

"We much appreciate your generous hospitality, Mrs. Bingley," said Darcy, warmly smiling at his sister-in-law.

"You are always welcome here."

"And we thank you. Now, go get some rest. We are quite fine on our own."

Jane smiled and bowed gently, leaving the reluctantly quiet couple to themselves. After possibly five minutes, Darcy could no longer bear the silence, and brought up the topic both were loath to discuss.

"I know what was said earlier was a lot to bear."

"Indeed, it was rather overwhelming."

More silence before Elizabeth addressed the one idea that Darcy wished she never would: "You knew of Wickham, his character, for a long while. And had not thought it pertinent to discuss with me."

It wasn't a question.

"I do not deny it."

"Why wait until now, until seven months after our nuptials to discuss it?"

"I do not know."

"This could have possibly changed every thing. I blamed you entirely of Wickham's misfortunes, and now it appears that blame is wholly misplaced."

"I am as much to blame on that matter as you. I should have told you the times I had wished."

Elizabeth stood from the bed, brushing out wrinkles in her sleeping gown, and Darcy watched her with a rapt interest. She stood in front of him for a few moments, standing no higher than his shoulder, before she took one of his large hands into both of her small ones.

"I am very sorry for being so cold towards you. I allowed misplaced prejudice and my own thorough convincing to never allow myself to have any warm feelings toward you. If you would allow me, I would very much like to make it up to you."

Though she never made eye contact with the man she was addressing, her voice was low and spoke of sincerity, and her face colored as she finished.

"That is rather all I have wanted from you since our wedding."

They shared a smile, a smile that held a new mutual respect toward the other, and they stood together for a while until Elizabeth released his hand and allowed him to change behind a screen Jane had set up for them. Darcy thought of the young woman sitting opposite the screen, the same young woman that refused to treat him with civility until a mere month previous, the same young woman that vowed to never be more than a wife in name to him. He thought of her wise, bright blue eyes, her soft blonde hair which fell shortly past her shoulders, her lovely and womanly figure, of which he found himself wondering slightly more about. He had been none the wiser to how similar their countenances were; the stubbornness, the innate ability to hold a grudge, the hints of pride that would sneak into their voices and make their words sound arrogant. Of course, until he allowed himself to see such similarities.

Fitzwilliam Darcy loved the former Miss. Elizabeth Bennet greatly, more than he understood until that moment.

He couldn't have thought George Wickham to ever be of any help to him.


	12. Becoming Husband And Wife

**Please don't hate me for lack of updates, but I return to the normal, non-drugged world bearing gifts!  
>Sorry this is so short; I started to write something longer, and then the entire doc crapped out on me, so I just made it short and sweet. I promise more drama later on.<strong>

**As always, I love hearing your thoughts. :) **

* * *

><p>Within a few days of their return to Pemberley, Georgiana returned to her lively self, resuming her practice on the pianoforte, and her continuing match-making for her brother and sister-in-law. She always made sure that the two sat as close to each other as she could make them; always made sure to check that they were actually sharing a bedchamber. Elizabeth had originally requested for separate sleeping quarters upon moving into the estate. She would pick up on every smile shared between the two, every small laugh, and do her best to continue with that atmosphere.<p>

The older Darcy noticed his sister's playing of Cupid, and once decided to question her about such: Georgiana's response came without hesitation or anything of the like, "I love you, and I have grown quite fond of Miss. Elizabeth, and all I want is to see you two in wedded bliss."

In truth, that help from the young lady wasn't quite needed, though it certainly didn't hurt. Darcy and Elizabeth did just fine on their own. Since the air had cleared where Wickham was concerned with Elizabeth, they both allowed themselves to put aside those grievances (though, in Darcy's case, it was more for the sake of his marriage than for any changing of feelings toward Wickham), and Darcy found that he thought of Elizabeth in ways that he never previously would let himself. Or, at least in ways he tried to hide.

The two fell into an easy lifestyle, and Darcy could help but let himself hope. Let himself hope, scarcely as he had before, that Elizabeth would find it in her to allow herself to be his, entirely his, body and soul.


	13. The Unwelcome Visitor

**I had been attacked by Merlin plotbunnies, and completely forgot about this little baby right here.  
>But I'm back!<strong>

**As always, R&R! :D **

* * *

><p>There was little to be noted around the estate for a long while, save the arrival of the Bingley's child, a son they named Evander. Darcy found his closest friend visited far more than the normally had, for Georgiana scarcely wanted to be without the young Evander, and again began to push and question her brother for a niece or nephew of her own. It was a consideration that Darcy actually began to think a very real possibility.<p>

Then Jane mentioned a trip to Longbourn, and Darcy, refusing to let his sister out of his sight, declared that he and his family would join them after a short time. And thus they traveled to Meryton, with Georgiana hardly pausing from her excited chatter the entire trip.

"I would say I look forward to a quiet moment once inside, but this _is_ my family, and a quiet moment is hardly possible," said Elizabeth, almost jokingly, as Darcy helped her out of the carriage.

"Perhaps we can take a quiet walk in the evening."

Elizabeth looked to her husband and smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Without question, upon entering the house the couple was met with the sounds of the Bennet family: Mary plucking listlessly at the pianoforte, Kitty and Lydia screeching and running about the house, with the mutt at their heels, Mrs. Bennet carrying on about something, and Jane gently patting her baby, trying to calm him down.

"A quiet moment is hardly possible," repeated Elizabeth.

"You saw Lydia, correct?"

Elizabeth turned and pointed up the stairwell, "she went upstairs. Why do you ask?"

"Do you expect Wickham to be with her?"

"Unfortunately, that is probably most likely. Shall I keep an eye on Georgiana?"

"Please. I'll be back."

Elizabeth nodded and went to Georgiana's side, and once Darcy was satisified his sister was safe at his wife's side, began to walk about the house. He tried to make it seem as causal as possible, with his thumbs hooked in his pockets, and occasioning a 'hello' to a Bennet as they passed. He headed up the stairs, nearly running into Mrs. Bennet, who merely brushed him aside with a 'sorry dear' and continued along the hallway. He poked his head into a room as he passed, finally finding the youngest Bennets lying on the floor of one, rolling around with the dog.

"Hello Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Kitty upon seeing him.

"Hello Miss. Bennet. Mrs. Wickham."

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, you just have to see what Max can do! We taught him a new trick!" said Kitty excitedly, getting to her feet.

Darcy held up a hand before the girls could get lost in their excitement. "Perhaps another time. Mrs. Wickham, I wanted to inquire if you traveled with your husband?"

"No. George said he had some business with the militia to attend to, and that he wouldn't join me here. Such a shame too, Mother was so looking forward to having him here," said Lydia.

Darcy let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding; he could stop worrying about Georgiana. He bade the girls a goodbye and headed back down stairs, letting his wife know that Wickham wouldn't be attending Longbourn, and continued about the day on a much lighter air. After Georgiana managed to convince Mary relinquish use of the pianoforte, she treated the family to one of Darcy's favorite pieces, and concluded just as they were called to dinner. After a hectic one of sorts, he took Elizabeth on the promised walk through the garden. Elizabeth took his arm and leaned into him as they started at a leisurely pace toward the lake.

"This was certainly an excellent idea. I forgot how loud my family could be."

"And apparently so did I."

Elizabeth let out a soft, breathy laugh and they continued on in a much needed silence. They reached the lake and stood for a while, before Elizabeth turned her head back toward their estate.

"Do you hear something?"

"No. Do you?"

"It sounds like horseshoes."

Then Elizabeth let go of his arm, gathered her skirts in her hands, and dashed back to the house. Darcy followed, taking his time just to relish in his surroundings: the serene feeling of the trees as their leaves blew in the gentle breeze, the few ducks that took from the lake to the sky, quacking loudly, when Elizabeth ran back to him, her face red.

"Mr. Wickham has just arrived."


	14. Something He Might Regret

**Hey guys I didn't leave this story to whither and die.  
>Plot bunnies from all different fandoms attacked me, I swear!<br>I left the ending like that because I didn't know how to continue?**

**I know you guys _really_like this story (it generally gets the most hits/views/etc) and it would really be super if you checked out the other stories I have up (Particularly To Turn Back Time hinthinthint) and let me know what you think of them! #shameless and all.**

**But I updated this one, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
>Typos galore! Bloody hell, I'm not normally that bad.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was as if nothing could ever fall together correctly. As if an unseen force took meticulous care to rearrange a perfect stable condition into utter chaos. That's exactly how it felt as Darcy took a solitary look at Wickham emerging from his carriage amid Lydia's delighted squeals that nearly matched those of Mrs. Bennet. A moment that had settled into stable predictability was suddenly scattered into disarray, thoroughly spoiling what had once been a lovely evening - for Darcy, in any case. He watched Lydia help Wickham from his carriage from a reasonable distance, Elizabeth standing at his side, matching the thoroughly displeased expression he was sure he wore. Clearly, 'business in the militia' hadn't been all that time-consuming, giving Darcy only a few welcome hours alone.<p>

"I thought Lydia said he would not be joining us."

"She had."

It appeared that Wickham spotted Darcy and Elizabeth through the bushes, for he had given a rather patronizing tip of his cap in their direction.

He seemed clear, his intentions for joining Longbourn - not out of any real desire to make acquaintance with his wife's family, of course. He cared not for the company of people, but for the reactions of those who were less than eager to be in his company. And Darcy thought of Georgiana, who had been far more than enjoying herself with Elizabeth's family, and knew that the appearance of Wickham would shatter her excitement and cause her to close up. That was what Wickham wanted, wasn't it? He gained a sick enjoyment out of watching Georgiana stare almost lifelessly at him, attempting to hide behind whoever was closest, flinching away whenever he addressed her. Darcy had this feeling before - a feeling of doing something he might very well come to regret if faced against Wickham. He'd felt it at Jane and Bingley's ball, and where Lydia's appearance threw water onto a fire that burned in him, he feared (or was the feeling anticipation?) that no such courtesy would again be granted toward Wickham. Had he not told Elizabeth one night that there would be no happy parties if Darcy had to take Wickham's behaviour into his own hands?

Upon Darcy's entrance back into the Bennet's estate, he was greeted by Lydia's shrill excitement over her husband's arrival - he expected no less, however, and paid that no attention. He studied Wickham carefully, as he seemed to be searching a crowd for a specific person, one that couldn't immediately be found; he settled on Darcy, and a cold smirk fell across his face, causing a fire to start within Darcy's veins, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to last much longer without a physical altercation. Once Lydia wound down - as much as was possible for the young Bennet - Wickham escaped her attention and approached Darcy, who very much wished to be done entirely with the man.

"I hear your sister is doing well."

That's all Darcy heard before the fire consumed him.


End file.
